Affair
by KillerQueen82
Summary: Grimmjow has an affair... [Incomplete]


Grimmjow rolled over away from his husband Ulquiorra. He was waiting for a text message from his lover Ichigo, so he kept his phone kept clasped in his hand. Then it vibrated.

 _Hey meet me at the motel, is he asleep?_

 _Let me check_

"Ulquiorra? Ulqui?" Grimmjow whispered loudly hoping he was asleep. When he got no response from his husband he grabbed the phone and texted back.

 _Ya, I'll be there in a few_

Getting out of the bed as slowly as he could, grabbing his phone on the way. Slipping on some clothes and his work boots. He walked out the door locking it behind him. Even though he was having an affair, he didn't want Ulqui to get hurt.

 _Hurry up I'm getting tired!_

Grimmjow laughed at this as he closed the car door and took off towards the small motel that Ichigo was waiting for him in. Walking in he went up to the front desk to talk the woman that was standing there. "How can I help you sir?" she asked with a smile.

"Did a man named Kurosaki check in here?" Grimmjow asked, "If so can you hand me the key card?"

"Oh, yes," she replied digging through a file cabinet, "Here you go sir!"

"Thanks," Grimmjow replied as he walked out of the lobby and away from the auburn haired girl.

Grimmjow knocked on the door; he was on the 3rd floor of the motel when he went up to the room that Ichigo had reserved for them. When the door opened he found Ichigo in a t-shirt that was too big for him and hung just past his ass. Grimmjow licked his lips seductively; wow Ichigo could be sexy sometimes. "Well what're you waiting for, Grimmy?" Ichigo purred into his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Pinning Ichigo against the door he started to lick and suck at the exposed flesh. Ichigo moaned which only spurred Grimmjow on further. "Aah~ Grimm," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "What do you want Ichi?" Grimmjow purred into his ear licking the shell.

"Please, Grimm~!" Ichigo moaned grinding himself up against Grimmjow, "Well then Ichi, let's get started, hmm?" Grimmjow purred lifting up Ichigo and placing him on the bed. "Whatever you want."

~2 hours later~

Ulquiorra woke up and rolled over to find the spot that his husband usually occupied empty. He sat and listened for a second and realized that nobody was home. 'Where was Grimmjow?' he thought. 'He probably couldn't sleep was all,' but Ulquiorra wanted to call him just to be sure.

 **Ring** **Ring** Grimmjow walked out of the shower and grabbed his phone off the table. He checked the caller ID, Ulquiorra. He groaned inwardly, why couldn't he have one night to himself without Ulquiorra worrying about him. Well he answered it anyway in fear that if he didn't and he returned Ulquiorra would be hysterical.

"Hi," Ulquiorra's voice came through the receiver, "Grimmjow are you OK, I woke up and you weren't there so I called to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine baby, don't worry so much, I'll be back in a few minutes," Grimmjow said, 'Dammit, I wish Ulquiorra would stop worrying so much, maybe next time I'll have to hide his phone.'

"Ok, see you soon," Ulquiorra hung up; all he wanted was for Grimmjow to be happy.

~20 minutes later~

Grimmjow really regretted leaving Ichigo so suddenly. Ulquiorra was nice and all, he was sexy had a really tight ass, had amazing libido and was basically ok with any quirks that Grimmjow threw at him during sex. Ichigo kind of had a personality that Grimmjow had taken a liking to. The boy was feisty, and he also had a tight ass, but he still wasn't as good as Ulquiorra.

'Fuck, what the hell did I get myself into!' Grimmjow thought angrily. It started that one night; Ulquiorra and him had been married for a little over 2 years when he had decided to go to a strip club. His plan for the night was to find perfect one night stand material, have his fun then leave. He never actually expected to get attached to the redhead.

Pulling up into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Grimmjow turned off his car and grabbed the keys. He ran inside since it had started raining and took the elevator to the 5th floor. Waiting, waiting, waiting **Ding**. Grimmjow got off the elevator and started making his way towards the end of the hallway where he and Ulquiorra lived. He slid the key in the lock and turned it. When he walked in he couldn't find Ulquiorra. 'Great that little bitch, he told me to come home but he's not even here!'

Grimmjow started walking down the hallway and walked into the bedroom. He saw Ulquiorra asleep in the piled up blankets. 'Dammit! Why is he so fuckin' cute?' Grimmjow went over to him and poked his face. "Ulqui, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow walked back to the other side of the bed. Lying down he pulled Ulquiorra closer. When Ulquiorra groaned and started to stir, Grimmjow almost felt bad for waking him up.

"Grimm-Kitty~?" Ulquiorra asked with his bright green eyes. He looked tired at first, but after he realized Grimmjow was there his eyes lit up. "You're back! Did you have fun?"

"Did you worry about me, Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked placing a kiss on Ulquiorra's forehead. "Of course I did," Ulquiorra said lying back down. Grimmjow heard a vibration. "Ulqui, was that your phone?" "Yes Grimm-Kitty~ it's a friend of mine, I haven't heard from him in forever."

"Have I met him before?" Grimmjow asked wondering what was up with Ulquiorra. "Yes, you remember Starrk, right?" Ulquiorra said accidentally dropping his cell phone off the bed. Sitting up and getting off the bed he stood up and tried to find it. "Grimmjow, can you turn the lights on?" Ulquiorra asked. "Sure, babe," Grimmjow said hopping up and over to the light switch. He watched as Ulquiorra bent down to grab his phone. 'Damn was everyone trying to get him hard tonight?' Grimmjow thought staring at Ulquiorra's ass as his short T-shirt pulled up showing the girly underwear he wore.

"Dammit Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra looked up staring confused at Grimmjow. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused. "Yes, dammit, stop looking so damn fuckable!" Grimmjow exclaimed. Ulquiorra stared at him the confused look on his face being replaced by one of lust. "Well who said you couldn't?" Ulquiorra said walking towards Grimmjow. "No, Ulquiorra I'm tired, good night."

Grimmjow lay back in the bed again, thinking which one would he choose, Ulquiorra or Ichigo, or maybe Ulquiorra would be ok with having another lover besides just him. But he doubted it, Ulquiorra didn't like to share. 'God-fucking-dammit, why the fuck do I have to be caught between two really sexy people!' Grimmjow thought as Ulquiorra curled up against his chest. 'I did after all walk down the aisle with Ulquiorra, but Ichigo's pretty nice too. But, if I told Ulquiorra that I'd been having an affair with him for the past year, I'm pretty sure I would have no more belongings, and no more home. Wait, but technically I make most of the money, so Ulquiorra would be flat-broke and I would be fine.'

"Grimmjow are you OK?" Ulquiorra asked him. "Ya, don't worry about me Ulqui, I just can't sleep." "Do you want some sleeping pills or something?" Ulquiorra asked him, Grimmjow was sure that if he could see Ulquiorra's face a look of worry and just fucking adorableness would be staring at me. "Nah, I'm fine." Grimmjow said waving the matter off, I mean who would blame him, last time Ulquiorra had accidentally grabbed the aphrodisiac pills. That had been a long night. Finally they both fell off to sleep.

A/N: So how was it?

Ulqui: Why was I so OOC?

Grimm: And why was I such a heartless bastard?

Me: Because it adds drama!

Grimm: Fuck you bitch!

Me: Haha, I get that so often I don't even take it as an insult anymore.

Grimm: dafuq?

Me: Until next time!


End file.
